


Aiden

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian had a son at sixteen. He's raised him since birth on his own with the help of Debbie, Michael, Vic, and Lindsay.  Aiden is now thirteen and he's just like his father.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: AN: I'm looking for a beta, someone who will tell me the truth, not just say you like it. If you're interested please email me or IM me on AIM.

This is completely AU, Brian was sixteen and in high school when his first son was born. Heâ€™d slept with Christy Thompson once and sheâ€™d gotten pregnant. Christy wanted to put the baby up for adoption and Brian wouldnâ€™t allow it and got custody. Christy signed over her parental rights to Brian and he and his son, Brian Aiden Kinney Jr. Affectionately called Aiden, moved in with Debbie, Michael, and Vic at Debbieâ€™s request.  
  
Warning: This contains the spanking of a minor fictional child, if that squicks you I suggest you back out now. Flames will be laughed at.  
  
Thirteen years later he met Justin, and the story goes from there. This is set in Season One however a few changes have been added. David never happened, Michael met Ben. Gus has been born and is Brianâ€™s son, but he never signed over his parental rights. Justin was never bashed and will never be bashed.  
  
Brian is still our â€œheart lessâ€� Brian, at least to those who donâ€™t know him. The only seven people in his life that matter, are Debbie, Vic, Michael, Lindsay, Gus, Aiden, and Justin.  
  
Brian lives in a loft that has two bedrooms, one for him, and one for Aiden.  
Oh, And Ethan does NOT happen.

* * *

Brian walked into the loft noticing that it looked like a tornado had gone through it. In the midst of it was his son and a guy who was obviously not a teenager, having sex on the couch. 

“Sonny boy I’m home!” He yelled. “Shit! Dad!” Aiden yelled and jumped up. “Dad?” “Brian Kinney is your father? How old are you?” The guy said. “He’s thirteen, how old are you?” Brian asked glaring. “Twenty.” The guy said. 

“Look, I didn’t know, he doesn’t look thirteen, and he sure as hell doesn’t act like it.” “Yeah well he is, and you have five minutes to get your shit and get out before I call the cops.”

“Dad!” Aiden yelled angrily. “Don’t you dad me Brian Aiden, you’re in so much trouble right now it isn’t funny.” Brian said angrily. The guy threw his clothes on and left and Brian walked over to his son. “What the hell is wrong with you! You’re thirteen years old for Christ’s sake!” 

“So, you were my age your first time, you told me so yourself.” “I was fourteen, and it’s not the same.” “Yeah, it’s not the same because I’m your kid and I’ll be fourteen in three months.”

“Aiden I don’t give a flying fuck if you were turning eighteen, NOT on my Italian Leather sofa!” Brian yelled. “Oh gee, sorry, I thought you actually cared about me.” “Cut the bullshit, you know damned well that I care.” 

“Really? Could have fooled me, you’re never here and when you are you bring home some trick. I eat alone most of the time unless I go to the diner or Grandma Debbie’s.” “I’m sorry that I work to afford all those nice clothes you like and the CD player, and the computer, and the cell phone. Not to mention paying the bills and buying groceries.” 

“Not always, you’re usually at Woody’s or Babylon.” “Aiden, I am not arguing with you about this, and bringing home some twenty year old trick at THIRTEEN isn’t the smartest thing in the world. I should have had him locked up.” 

“I’ll be sure to mention that to Mrs. Taylor.” Aiden said smartly. Brian grabbed him up by the shirt. “You listen to me you little brat, I am your father and you will not talk to me like that in my house. Do you understand me.” “Got it, mind letting me go now, please.” 

 

Brian glared into almost the same pair of hazel eyes and let him go. “Clean up this mess and start your homework.” “Fuck you.” Aiden said and started to walk off. “BRIAN AIDEN KINNEY JR.!” Brian yelled. 

“WHAT!” Aiden yelled whirling around. “I said, clean up this mess and do your homework. And if I have to say it again you will be very sorry.” Brian warned. It wasn’t an idle threat, because of his childhood Brian had only spanked Aiden a few times growing up, but he was getting to that, he was sick and tired of the constant battles and constant disrespect.

Aiden glared at his father for a minute and they had a stare down. Aiden whirled back around and headed for the door. Brian was there before he got to the door and dragged him almost literally to the couch, sat down, and proceeded to spank him. Once it was done Aiden stood up wiping away tears and looked at Brian so miserably that Brian pulled him down into his lap. “I’m sorry.” Aiden sniffled. “Shhh, it’s over sonny boy.” Brian said and held him until the tears stopped. 

“Now will you please talk to me, tell me what’s really going on?” Brian asked sighing. He hated that it usually came to this when Aiden was worked up over something. However getting information out of his son was like pulling teeth, he was just like his father.

“My math teacher, Mr. Andrews. He’s a homophobic prick and he wouldn’t stop Jay Michaels from harassing me. Then when I called him on it he told me that fags like me didn’t deserve the education I was getting, and that I’d be dead before I was eighteen.” “Listen to me, are you listening?” 

“Yeah I’m listening.” “That asshole Andrews will be fired by tomorrow, and you listen closely to this, and I never want you to forget it.” “Ok.” “You do deserve your education, you deserve everything in life and you will not be dead by eighteen, not as long as you’ve got me around. You know how to stay safe, and the next time someone harasses you, you come to me. If there is one thing I will do, is I will always do my damndest to keep you safe. And I can’t do that if you don’t talk to me kiddo.”

“I’m sorry daddy.” Aiden said and snuggled further into Brian’s lap. “It’s ok sonny boy, but do me a favor ok, next time you bring someone home, please, at least keep him under eighteen. Seventeen is the limit.” “Does that mean I can do Justin?” “No way in hell kid, he’s mine.” Brian laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

Aiden walked into the diner nursing a black eye and busted lip. “What the fuck? Who did that to you?” Brian asked immediately. “Nobody, it’s not a big deal.” “The fuck it isn’t, who did it?” Brian asked again. “Jay Michaels.” Aiden finally admitted. “That’s it, I’m calling the cops.” Brian said and took out his cell phone. “Dad! Don’t!” “Dammit Aiden, I am not going to sit by and let that little prick beat the shit out of you.” “You should see him.” “Well I’ll be damned, something I taught you actually stuck.” Brian grinned and touched his face gently. “Ow!” Aiden yelped. “Hey Deb, can we get some ice.” “Ice? What do you need ice.... Oh my god, what the fuck happened!” She yelled. “I’m fine grandma.” Aiden said sighing. “Yeah I can see that, what happened?” “Jay Michaels used him as a punching bag.” Brian informed her. “I’m gonna kick that little shit’s ass.” “Just stay out of it, please.” 

Later that night Justin came over and helped Aiden with his homework. “I can’t believe that little prick did that to you, I hope you gave as good as you got.” “I did, I think I broke his nose.” Aiden admitted. Brian started laughing hard when he heard that. “Well damn, I hope you did.” Justin told him. “Ok sonny boy, time to get a shower and then it’s time for you to go to bed.” Brian told him. “Dad! It’s only ten!” Aiden whined. “Yeah and you have school tomorrow.” “So does Justin and he gets to stay up.” Aiden pointed out. “Justin isn’t my kid and I don’t tell him when to go to bed.” Brian told him. “So not fair old man.” “Old, I’ll show you old.” Brian said and grabbed him, tickling him. “Ah! Justin help!” Aiden laughed. “Sorry Aiden, you’re on your own for this one.” Justin said laughing as he watched them. 

Brian was such a good dad, it was surprising, considering he never seemed to care about anyone but himself. But when he was with Gus or Aiden you could see the change in him. You could see how much he loves his sons’. “I give I give!” Aiden yelled laughing. “Go on, shower and bed.” Brian said sending him towards the bathroom. Aiden took his shower and brushed his teeth, then headed towards his room. He stopped and went over to Brian and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. “What was that for?” Brian asked smiling. “Cause I love you, old man.” “Love you too brat, night.” Aiden went to bed and Justin cuddled up to Brian. “You’re a great dad you know.” “If you say so.” Brian got up and started cleaning up the mess that was Aiden. “You are, you spend time with him, play with him, talk to him, everything a good dad does.” 

“I also yell at him, punish him, leave him home alone most of the time.” Brian told him. “Brian, all dads’ yell and punish their kids, and as for leaving him alone you only do that at night when he’s usually in bed.” Justin pointed out and started helping him clean. “Yeah well, I know what not to do from my old man.” Brian told him. “Brian, I know Jack was a shitty father. Michael and Deb told me what he did to you.” “Well they should keep their fucking mouths shut.” “They only told me because they wanted to help me understand why you do the things you do.”

After they cleaned up the mess Justin headed to the bathroom and looked at Brian. “You coming?” “I’ll be there in a minute.” Brian told him and went into Aiden’s room. Aiden was sound asleep, and had no blankets on. Brian covered him up and kissed his forehead. “Night sonny boy, I love you.” He said and left the room and went into the bathroom with Justin.

 

Brian stepped into the shower and got behind Justin, he soaped him up and then himself and they rinsed off. Brian washed Justin’s hair and then Justin washed his. After they were done they shut off the water and dried off, then got in bed. “I’m gonna fuck you sunshine, nice and slow.” Brian whispered in his ear, making Justin shiver.

Brian tore off the opening of the condom wrapper with his teeth and after putting it on grabbed the lube and lubed himself up. He entered Justin slowly and Justin tried to push into him. “Patience Sunshine.” He scolded lightly. He began slow thrusts and after they were done tossed the condom into the trash and spooned into Justin.

The next morning they were all up and Justin and Aiden put on their uniforms. Brian was dressed and after a quick breakfast he dropped Aiden off at Wellington Academy and then Justin at St. James.

He went to work and two hours later got a call from Aiden’s school. “Mr. Kinney this is Mr. Johnson from Wellington Academy, I’m afraid Aiden has been suspended.” “Why?” Brian asked. “He and Jay Michaels got into another fight.” “I’m on my way.” Brian snapped and told Cynthia to cancel everything for the next hour.

He got to the school and the Michaels’ were there. “I am sick of the Kinney boy harassing my son!” Jason Michaels yelled. “Hold on a god damn minute, my son isn’t the one doing the harassing!” Brian yelled back. “Mr. Michaels, Jay has been harassing Aiden all year, and I’m sorry but this is the last straw. Jay is suspended indefinitely and will be taken in front of the trustees for expulsion.”

“Don’t bother, I’m withdrawing him from this school as of right now.” Michaels said disgustedly. “Fucking fags think they can do anything they want.” He said angrily and stormed out. “No wonder your kid is such a little prick, I can see where he learned his homophobia!” Brian yelled after him.

“Aiden is suspended for three days, after that he can come back to school.” Johnson told him. “Let’s go Junior.” Brian told him and they left. As they headed to the loft Aiden glanced at his father. “Okay cut the silence, how much trouble am I in?” He asked. “For the next three days you’ll be working at the diner washing dishes.” Brian informed him. “Oh come on! That’s not fair!” Aiden yelled. “Do you want to make it a week?” Brian asked. “No.” Aiden said angrily. “No what?” Brian asked glaring at him. “No sir.” He sighed. Brian took him home and Aiden changed clothes. “I have to go back to work, I’m calling Lindsay to see if you can go over there.” Brian told him. “Whatever.” Aiden answered. “I really hate that expression.” Brian told him. “And I care why?” “You’re on thin ice kid, I suggest you shut up now.”

Brian dropped him off at Lindsay’s who had of course said yes, and then went back to work.


	3. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: This is BETAED! Thanks so much to Lidyah for betaing for me!  


* * *

AN: This is BETAED! Thanks so much to Lidyah for graciously agreeing to Beta for me.

 

Aiden was lounging on Lindsay and Melanie’s couch, he was waiting for Brian to come pick him up soon. "Shoes off the couch," Lindsay scolded. "Sorry," Aiden said and took off his shoes. He had a look on his face that Lindsay knew all too well, it was the same look Brian had when something was bothering him. "Aiden do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?" Linds asked gently. "It’s nothing," he said and looked away, he never could lie to Lindsay not even when he was younger. "Come on kiddo this is me you’re talking to," she said gently. "It’s Justin." He said quietly. "Justin? Why is Justin bothering you? Oh, I get it," she said simply.

"He’s only FIVE years older than me Aunt Linds I think it’s sick," Aiden told her angrily. "No you don’t. You’re jealous." She said gently. "Jealous that he fucks my dad, that’s sick!" He yelled. "That’s not what I mean and you know it," Lindsay scolded. "You Brian Aiden Kinney Jr, are jealous that Justin spends more time with your father than you do, and the fact that he’s only five years older than you makes it worse." Lindsay told him.

"I am not jealous of him," Aiden said and looked away his shoulders slumping, Lindsay turned his face to hers. "Yes you are sweetheart, and until you accept it you’ll never be able to talk to Brian about it," She told him honestly. "I don’t want to talk to him about it he’ll just tell me I’m being stupid," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "How do you know that if you don’t talk to me?" Brian asked coming in. Aiden gasped hearing his father's voice, he hadn't heard him come in. 

"Because it’s what you always say," Aiden replied. "Linds would you mind?" Brian asked. "Take all the time you need," Lindsay said before leaving the room. Brian eased himself down on the couch next to him and gently took his face in his hands. "Please talk to me kiddo, I can't read your mind." Brian said gently. "It’s Justin," Aiden told him. It was clear the boy was crying and it killed Brian to know he was more than likely the cause of it. "What about him?" Brian asked gently. "I…never mind," Aiden said wiping his eyes. "Uh uh, tell me," Brian demanded gently. 

"You spend all your time with him! The only time you ever spend with me is when I’m in trouble," Aiden said finally. "You’re jealous of Justin," Brian said realizing it.   
"I am not," Aiden denied. "Aiden listen to me are you listening? "Yeah I’m listening," Aiden said. "You are my son no matter if Justin is there or not, you will always and have always come first." "It hasn’t felt like it lately, "Aiden confessed to him. "Come here,"Brian said and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, and I’m sorry if you’ve felt left out or unloved lately," Brian told him and kissed his forehead. 

"It’s just… it’s always been the two of us, you and me against the world and now it feels as if it’s you and Justin against the world," Aiden told him. 

"Aiden, Justin isn't a replacement for you and he never will be you're my son. Justin could never compare to that." Brian told him honestly.

"Well Gus does too," Aiden said smiling as he picked up the baby that was lying in the carrier next to them."Yeah, Gus does too. You can share me with Gus but not with Justin?" Brian asked. "That’s different Gus is my brother Justin is just your boy toy." "He’s not just my boy toy Aiden," Brian told him. "Oh so you actually love Justin huh?" Aiden asked shocked.

"If you ever tell anyone you’re grounded until you’re thirty." Brian told him laughing. "Don’t worry, no one will know that Brian Kinney is capable of loving someone other than his children," Aiden promised. "Brat," Brian said and playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "Not while I’m holding Gus!" Aiden scolded laughing."I take it everything’s ok now?" Lindsay asked coming in."Yeah, thanks Aunt Linds," Aiden said. "Anytime baby that’s what I’m here for," she said and kissed the top of his head. "Can I kidnap Gus for the weekend?" Aiden asked. "Not by yourself honey, he’s still too young and you’re not old enough to watch him alone," Lindsay told him gently. "Dad, will you stay home this weekend with us, please?" Aiden asked. Brian looked into his son’s pleading eyes and knew he couldn’t say no. "Ok, ok, just for you I’ll stay home and we’ll have Gus for the weekend, if it’s ok with you Linds." 

"Ok, I don’t mind as long as you’re there," she said and he knew she was thinking of the leather ball when he left the baby with Justin and Aiden. "I’ll be there. I promise," he said and kissed her. "Alright… BUT if you leave him with Aiden alone I swear I’ll kick your ass,” Lindsay warned.

The three of them left after Brian was given a diaper bag full of diapers, baby wipes, formula, and everything else that Gus would need. 

"Well sonny boys, how about we have dinner at the diner?" Brian asked. "Fine with me, I’m starving." Aiden said and Brian buckled Gus’s carrier in the jeep and drove them to the diner. "Hello cutie!" Deb squealed when she saw Gus with them. "Did Mel and Linds go somewhere?" She asked. "Nope we volunteered to take Gus for the weekend," Brian informed her. 

"Wow and give up an entire weekend of tricking," Deb said and smiled. "Good job honey, so what will it be?" She asked. "Turkey on rye, light mayo," Brian said."Cheeseburger with everything, fries, and a chocolate shake," Aiden announced. "He eats more than Sunshine," Debbie said happily. "Well growing up with you who wouldn’t," Brian said and laughed. 

"Hey you," Justin said coming over and kissing Brian. Aiden looked away and ignored Justin completely. "Babylon tonight?" Justin asked. "Can’t we’re babysitting," Brian told him. "Oh well then I’ll come over and help," Justin said. "Sorry, just the three of us," Aiden said rudely. "Ah I see ok then have fun," Justin said and walked off."Aiden," Brian said glaring at him. "What? It’s supposed to be the three of us this weekend," He said. "You didn’t have to be so rude to him," Brian scolded. "Oh please like I’m supposed to be nice to him," Aiden snapped. 

"Hey cut the attitude," Brian warned. "Sorry it’s just that he’s always around doesn’t he have a life?" He asked. "Apparently not or he wouldn’t always be around," Brian grinned. "It’s not funny I wish he’d just go away," Aiden stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

Michael came in and sat next to Brian, "Hey Bri Babylon tonight?" "Sorry can’t I’m babysitting," Brian told him. "Mel and Linds go somewhere?" Michael asked.  
"No, Aiden and I offered to watch him." "You offering to watch Gus on a weekend when you could be fucking, who are you and what have you done with Brian?" Michael asked shocked. "It’s true I’m giving up an entire weekend of fucking because my oldest wanted to baby-sit his brother," Brian told him. "Ok what did you do?" Michael asked. 

"I didn't do anything, I wanted to watch him for the weekend." Brian said glaring at him. "Now stop acting like a twat and hand me Gus’s bottle, he’s probably hungry," Brian said as Gus started to cry. Brian was feeding Gus when Aiden came back to the table as Debbie came over with their orders. 

"So ready to wash dishes?" Debbie asked grinning. "So not funny grandma," Aiden groaned. "Hey Uncle Mikey." Aiden greeted Michael. "Hey shrimp." Michael greeted him back. "Don't call me shrimp." Aiden said glaring at him. "Dishes don’t start until Monday right?" He asked turning to Brian. "You’re lucky, no it doesn’t start until Monday," Brian told him. "Good. Because I plan to spend the weekend lounging around and just taking care of Gus." Aiden said happily."If you think taking care of him means just lounging around then I'm glad you're gay, at least you won't make me a grandfather anytime soon," Brian laughed. "Why? afraid people will realize you're old?" Aiden said laughing. "Watch it kid or this old man will leave you here with Debbie," Brian warned with a grin. 

"No way she'll make me work," he said pouting and sticking out his lip. "Put the lip away it didn't work when you were five and it's not going to work now," Brian told him smirking. "You are so mean," Aiden said continuing to pout. "And you've known me how long and you're just figuring this out?" Brian asked. "Oh shut up you aren't that mean." Aiden grinned. "Hey, don't tell me to shut up," Brian admonished. "Dad get over yourself already, everyone knows you aren't as heartless as you want us to believe. Isn't that right Gus?" Aiden asked picking up the baby.

They finished their dinner and Brian paid the bill. They said their goodbyes and headed to the jeep, Brian buckled in Gus’s carrier and drove them to the loft. Once they got inside Brian settled the baby on the floor on a blanket and headed downstairs to storage. Aiden knelt down beside the baby and played with him. “It’s you and me Gus, we’re all dad has in the world and it’s up to us to make sure he remembers that he’s not the asshole everyone thinks he is.” Aiden told him and blew a raspberry on Gus’s stomach. Brian came back in carrying Aiden’s old crib which Debbie had bought for Aiden when he was a baby. “A little help here junior.” Brian said grunting. Aiden got up and ran to his dad helping him carry the crib into Brian’s bedroom. “Who’s was that?” Aiden asked curiously. “Who do you think brat, it was yours.” Brian told him laughing. “Wow it’s hard to believe I was ever that tiny.” Aiden said honestly. “Well you were, I used to hold you and think this kid is never going to be tall like me.” Brian told him with a strange look in his eye. “Are you ok dad?” Aiden asked worried. “I’m fine just remembering when you came home from the hospital,” Brian said smiling at him.

 

“So tell me, was I as cute as Gus is?” Aiden asked. “Nope, you were cuter.” Brian said smiling fondly at the memory. “Now, you go watch your brother while I put this thing back together.” Brian said gently pushing him towards the living room. “Yes oh great one,” Aiden laughed as he went. Two hours and a lot of cussing later Brian had put up the crib. After giving Gus a bath in the sink with ease, he dressed him and fed him his last bottle for the night. After burping the baby and wisely remembering to use a burp rag, Brian laid Gus in the crib on his side and kissed the tiny head. “Good night sonny boy, daddy loves you.” He said lovingly.

Later that night while in the living room with Aiden and the baby monitor by his side, Brian took out a photo album and went through the pictures smiling. Inside were baby pictures of Aiden, Brian took out Aiden’s birth announcement that Debbie had paid for and smiled remembering.

March 13th 1988 Birth Announcements, Pittsburgh Tribune.

Brian Aiden Kinney Jr. Born at McGee’s Womens’ Hospital to Christy Thompson and Brian Aiden Kinney Sr at 2:13 AM last night. Little Aiden is welcomed into this world by his father, Paternal Grandmother Debbie Novotny, Great Uncle Victor Grassi, and Uncle Michael Novotny. Aiden weighed 7lbs, 11oz, and he was 21 inches long.

 

“What are you looking at that has you smiling?” Aiden asked curiously. “Your birth announcement.” Brian told him and handed it to him. “Wow I can’t believe you did this.” Aiden said in awe. “Well in truth I didn’t, Deb did. I couldn’t afford to have it put in the paper so your Grandma Deb paid for it.” Brian told him smiling. “I guess Joan never showed up?” Aiden asked suddenly. “Oh she showed up long enough to tell me that I was not to bring you into her home.” Brian told him gently not wanting to hurt him. “So where did you take me?” Aiden asked wondering. “To Deb’s, she bunked the two of us in with Mikey and she stayed home from the diner during the day so I could go to school. She was adamant that I finish school.” Brian said still smiling. “Now, I know it’s a weekend but we should be going to bed, babies don’t wake up at the same time we’d like to. I remember that much from when you were a baby.” Brian said and tickled him. “Ahh! Let me go!” Aiden laughed. Brian let him go not wanting to wake up Gus. “Night dad I love you.” Aiden said going to Brian and hugging him tightly. “I love you too brat, now go to bed.” Brian said and gently swatted him as he passed.

Once Aiden was in bed Brian locked up the loft door and set the alarm, then went to bed.


End file.
